


I'll Put Up No Resistance

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Sensations! [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Dildos, M/M, Sensory Overload, Snowballing, blowjob, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack tries some new sensations on Mark.





	I'll Put Up No Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel!

"So," said Jack one night, when he and Mark were sitting on the couch together, "I've got an idea for a scene."

"Hi, Jack," Mark said, his eyes on the screen, his thumbs moving on the controller in his hands. "Why yes. I _have_ had a mildly frustrating day, thank you so much for asking me. How was your day?"

Jack laughed, and he snuggled in to Mark, clearly chagrined.

"Sorry," he said. "I just read this really awesome description of someone's scene, and I wanted to tell you about it while it’s still in my mind."

"That makes sense," said Mark, and he lifted his arm up, letting Jack lean against him. 

"But yeah. Why was your day so frustrating?"

"A couple of reasons," Mark said. "One of my save files corrupted, so I had to restart the whole mess of it, and it was a game that I don't like very much, so I ended up having to replay the same area, which took me forever in the first place, which was just... frustrating as fuck."

"Yeah, that'd do it," Jack said.

Mark sighed, and he kissed the top of Jack's head. 

Jack smelled nice - like shampoo and like himself.

"So now you're just playing Bloodborne to relax?"

"Yeah, basically," said Mark, as his character dodged and weaved through a mess of creatures that looked... well, unpleasant.

Admittedly, just about all of the enemies in Bloodborne looked uncomfortably visceral, but still.

There was something nice about kicking the teeth out of what looked like a giant, sentient jelly baby made of... possibly dried blood.

He didn't want to think too hard about it.

Did it even have teeth?

"So do you wanna hear about the scene?"

Jack was practically wriggling with excitement, as he snuggled up to Mark, his head on Mark's shoulder. 

"Sure," said Mark, "since it's obviously got you all excited." 

"I'm easy to excite," Jack said, and his head was on Mark's lap now, as he sprawled out, his feet dangling off of the edge of the couch. 

"That I can't really argue with," Mark said, and he patted Jack on the head, scratching through Jack's hair gently.

Jack made a contented noise, cuddling up into Mark's lap, his face in Mark's belly.

"So the scene idea," Mark prompted again.

"Oh. Right." Jack laughed, self conscious but still cheerful. "So, uh, remember when we did all of that sensory stuff?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking we could try something like that. Only moreso."

"... moreso?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "If that'd be okay?"

"I'm not really sure what you're asking for," said Mark. "Could you expand a bit?"

"I didn't know you were into inflation," Jack said, in a mock surprised tone of voice.

Mark rolled his eyes, and he prodded Jack in the side.

Jack made an indignant noise, and he prodded Mark back.

Mark squawked.

Jack snickered.

"You're such a brat," Mark told Jack.

"Would you want me any other way?"

"Well, no," Mark admitted. 

"So okay....."

* * *

Jack outlined the scene idea.

Mark licked his lips, offered a few suggestions here and there, but otherwise... he was pretty good with it.

He was more than pretty good with it, judging by the way his cock was already starting to swell up.

"So we'd have to get some stuff, obviously," said Jack. "But I think we'd be good for it."

"Oh yeah," Mark said. "Totally." 

"So you wanna do it?"

"I totally wanna do it," Mark agreed.

"Awesome," said Jack, and he stretched, then reached down, to feel the lump of Mark's erection through his lounge pants. "Certain bits of you seem very interested indeed, hm?"

Mark blushed.

"You're lying right on me," Mark pointed out. "How could I not get a little worked up?"

"Sometimes I forget that you're so easy to rile up," said Jack, and then he was... getting off of the couch, crouching in front of Mark.

He was breathing on Mark's crotch, and it was warm and steamy even through the thin fabric of the pajama bottoms. 

Oh god.

"I'm about to fight a boss," Mark said, and he tried not to put too much whine in his voice.

"I guess you're gonna have to pay extra attention then, huh?"

Jack's voice was teasing.

Mark whined again, but when Jack looked up at him, he made eye contact and nodded.

He was going to prove that he was a superior Bloodborne player - a Bloodborne player who could keep his cool, even while he was getting a blowjob.

Part of the problem was just how... good at blowjobs Jack was - for a guy with such a strong gag reflex, he sure had a talent for giving head.

Right now, he was sucking the head of Mark's cock, bobbing his head, just a bit, and Mark was sighing, almost sobbing, and he was shuddering. 

... and then he couldn't take it anymore, and he just paused his game, putting his hands on Jack's head, tangling his fingers in Jack's hair. 

"What happened to you being about to fight a boss?"

"Don't care right now," Mark said, his voice thick, and he was almost sobbing, as Jack's fingers ran along his stomach, making the nerves tingle, not quite, but almost ticklish.

It was enough to make Mark's hips jerk forward, and he was almost sobbing already, the light touches enough to make his skin extra sensitive, but not enough to register as much else.

And now Jack was carefully taking more of Mark's cock into his mouth, sucking on it, doing things with his tongue, and Mark's skin was just... alive, it was making Mark tingle, all of Mark was on edge.

There was loud, obscene moaning filling the small room, and it took Mark a moment to realize that it was his own moaning, and that was enough to make his own toes curl, as he listened to the noises he was making.

Holy fuck, it was... this was so good.

He was acutely aware of his own body - the weight of his own body sinking into the couch, the warmth of Jack's body against his own, the way Jack's hair was biting into his fingers....

Mark rolled his hips, and he was gasping and moaning, as Jack's fingers trailed along his belly, to his inner thighs, and then they were on his balls as well, and it was just enough to make his eyes roll back in his head. 

Jack pulled back, and he pressed a little kiss to the head of Mark's cock.

"Look at me," he told Mark.

"L-look at you?"

"Yeah. Watch me sucking you off," said Jack, and he wrapped his lips around the head of Mark's cock and swirled the tip of his tongue against the slit of Mark's cock, and Mark groaned like he'd been shot.

He watched Jack's face, his own eyes wide, and occasionally, Jack would look back up at him, blue on brown, and he'd smirk and do something particularly obscene with his tongue and his mouth, and Mark would have to struggle to keep their eyes together.

He moaned and shuddered, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise, until Jack did that... thing, with the tip of his tongue and his teeth, and then Mark was groaning loudly, his balls already drawing up towards his body, his cock beginning to swell inside of Jack's mouth.

"Fuck, I can feel how much you want it," Jack said, and he was grinning like something out of a dirty magazine, kissing along the shaft of Mark's cock. "You wanna cum right now, don't you?"

Mark kept his eyes glued on Jack's face, and he nodded frantically.

"Ask me to let you cum," Jack said, and his voice was rough.

"Please, let me cum," Mark said, his voice husky.

"Beg me," Jack said, and then he was back on Mark's cock, as Mark watched him, eyes wide.

"P-please let me cum," Mark said, and he was shocked at how broken his voice sounded, how desperate. "Please, let me cum, let me cum in your mouth, please, I need to cum, I'm so close, please!"

He'd heard people talk about how sexy they found his voice - he could believe it, he had a nice voice.

But this was one of the first times he'd ever managed to turn himself on with his own voice, and that was unexpected.

Just hearing the words coming out of his mouth, saying them himself, it was enough to make his cock twitch even harder.

"Do it," Jack said, and his own voice was equally rough. "Fucking do it, c'mon, you can do it, I know you can do it, cum on my face, cum on my face!"

And Mark did.

He came across Jack's face, and he cried out, his eyes blinking closed for a second, and then they were open again, staring straight into Jack's face, as his cum dripped across Jack's cheeks, his nose.

"Fuck," Jack said, his voice thick. "Holy fuck."

And then he was scrambling into Mark's lap, and he was kissing Mark, and there was spunk on Mark's face - the smell of it filled his head, and then he was tasting it as well, as Jack kissed him, and it was kind of gross, but then he was shoving his shirt up, shoving Jack's shirt up, pushing down the waistband of Jack's pants.

And now he was jerking Jack off, the wet head of Jack's cock pressed against his belly, and he was jerking him off desperately as he licked the cum off of Jack's face, as it smeared across his own, and this was... this was gross, but so wonderful.

His senses were full of sex - of the taste of his own spunk, of the warmth of Jack's skin, and then Jack was cumming across Mark's belly, and Mark slumped back, panting heavily, staring dazedly up at Jack.

"Holy fuck," Mark said, his voice thick.

"It was a pretty good fuck," Jack agreed, and he was grinning, a little dazed. "I dunno if I'd call it holy."

"Oh my god," Mark groaned, and he poked Jack in the side.

Jack poked him back.

"You should go back to your game," Jack said, and he yawned.

He always got a little sleepy, when he'd just cum. 

"Nah," said Mark, and he made a face. "I'm kinda gross right now."

"You're not the one with spooge on your face," Jack said.

"I've got plenty on my face," Mark said, and he brought a hand up to his face, to feel along it.

... yeah, no, he was going to need to wash his face.

"Yeah, because my face was against yours."

"... fair," said Mark, and he grinned. "You wanna come take a shower with me?"

"That's probably a good idea," agreed Jack. "Wouldn't want you to smell like spunk for the rest of the evening."

"Perish the thought," said Mark, as Jack snuggled up into his chest, face in Mark's neck.

* * *

They showered together - they used that intense peppermint soap that Jack was so fond of, although Mark made a _very_ undignified noise when it was rubbed into his cock.

He got Jack back; cold peppermint soap under Jack's foreskin, and then Jack was shoving his dick under the shower, just to keep from screaming.

"You're mean," Jack told Mark, as they both stood under the beating hot water.

"I was retaliating," Mark countered.

"You didn't need to nuke from orbit," Jack complained. "What if it had done any damage to my dick?"

“I’d kiss it and make it better,” said Mark, in what he hoped was a sexy voice.

“I’m not gonna enjoy you kissing it if you burn the head of my cock off with that fucking peppermint WMD,” said Jack.

Mark rolled his eyes.

“You’re the one who bought the soap in the first place,” Mark pointed out, as he rinsed off.

“I didn’t expect you to be using it on my willy!”

Mark snorted, and he kissed Jack, because he could, and because Jack made him so happy that sometimes he thought he would just burst from it. 

“You’re cute,” Mark said against Jack’s lips.

“I’m gonna be a eunuch, if you’re not careful,” said Jack. “Chemically burn my dick right off!”

“Being a eunuch is having your balls off,” said Mark, “not a eunuch. You’d be unmanned.”

“Oh my god, you fuckin’ pedant,” Jack said.

“I’m not that much of a pedant,” Mark said.

“You totally are,” said Jack, “but you’re _my_ pedant.”

Jack smiled, and Mark blushed, hugging Jack, pressing his hot face in Jack’s neck. 

* * *

“So what do you like better, lavender, vanilla, or peppermint?”

Mark, standing in the bread aisle of the grocery store and trying to decide on which sale to go with, looked up.

“Hm?”

“Which do you like better? Lavender, vanilla, or peppermint?”

“Depends? What am I using it for? Am I eating it, drinking it, what?”

“You’d be smelling it,” said Jack. 

“Oh,” said Mark. “Um. I like peppermint.”

“Right,” said Jack, and then he was… going off to do something.

Fucked it Mark knew what.

They weren’t such a couple that they were completely joined at the hip, thank god - that’d be creepy.

But Jack had his own ways of doing stuff, which sometimes confused Mark. 

Then again, Mark probably did just as many things to confuse Jack.

The joys of dating, especially in the modern age.

Mark grabbed a loaf of whole wheat bread with pumpkin seeds, dropping it into the cart, and went down to the next aisle.

* * *

“I want to go to the big fancy candy store,” said Jack, as they were driving back home.

“The big fancy candy store?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “If that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay,” said Mark, making a turn. “Although I’m a little curious as to why you want to.”

“I’ve got plans,” was all that Jack said.

“Is this related to that big scene you were planning?”

“... possibly,” said Jack, and he shot Mark a thoughtful look.

Mark blushed, but smiled in spite of himself.

Fuck it.

He was going to go along with this.

“Bring it on,” he said to the world at large, and the particular bit of it that happened to have Jack in it.

* * *

Jack bought a bag of big jawbreakers - the kind that were roughly the size of a tennis ball, and could probably cause damage, if wielded like a weapon.

“What are you planning with all of that?”

Jack smiled widely.

“Do you want me to tell you, or do you want to find out yourself?”

“... um,” said Mark, and he blushed.

When they’d talked about the scene, about a week ago, Jack had been kind of vague.

Not that Mark had complained too hard - he liked a good surprise.

But now Jack was planning… something or other, and Mark didn’t entirely understand it.

He was going to enjoy himself, though.

He was going to do this weird, intense scene, and it was going to be fucking great.

* * * 

“Can I ask a weird favor?”

“Sure,” said Mark, looking up from the thing he’d been typing.

“Can you listen to a few things for me?”

“What kinda things?”

“You’ll see,” Jack sing-songed. “I’ll send you the links, okay?”

“Sure,” said Mark, and then he was back to typing, the keyboard clicking under his fingers.

* * *

They were erotic audio clips.

Some of them were dirty talking - one of the guys talking sounded remarkably like him, honestly, and Mark had a few suspicions in regards to where Jack had dug them up in the first place.

Some of them were just dirty sounds - moaning, gasping, the sounds of someone masturbating.

Mark ended up jerking off messily, right there at his computer, his headphones plugged in, and then he sent Jack a message back telling him his favorites.

“Not what I expected,” Jack said later on that night, when they were eating dinner.

Mark flushed, but smiled gamely.

“Well,” he said, “you did ask.”

“I did, didn’t I,” said Jack, and his expression went downright devious. “Be grateful I’m doing it this way, and not something else.”

“Like what?”

“I could just put the numa numa song on repeat.”

“... you wouldn’t.”

“You wanna test me?”

“You’re a jerk,” Mark groused.

“It’s why you love me,” Jack countered.

… Mark couldn’t really argue with that one.

* * * 

“Mark, where do we keep the power drill?”

“We don’t have a power drill.”

“Why don’t we have a power drill?!”

“Why _would_ we have a power drill?”

“It’s one of those things you just… have, isn’t it?”

“No. No, it really isn’t.”

“Huh.”

* * * 

“Us not having a power drill didn’t mean “go out and get one,” holy shit, Jack!”

“Well, look at it this way. Now we have one!”

“... right. And what, pray tell, are you planning on doing with it?”

“You’ll see!”

* * *

“Did my package finally get here?”

Jack practically bum rushed Mark, who was carrying a box as he walked in the door.

“Yeah,” said Mark. “What did you order?”

“That’s a surprise,” said Jack, and he grinned. “You excited?”

“I’m pretty excited,” Mark admitted. “Although there’s been so much “we shall see”-ing that I’m beginning to lose a bit of my momentum.”

“Don’t you have any faith in me?”

“I’ve got plenty of faith in you,” said Mark, setting the box down on the table, then beginning to go through the other mail that had come with it, “but I’ve also only got so much momentum to keep the excitement train going. It’ll start going downhill soon.”

“Are you seriously comparing your excitement in regards to kinky funtimes to _The Little Engine That Could_?” 

“I mean,” said Mark, “I was thinking more about that poem about it.”

“... what?”

“Someone wrote a poem about it,” said Mark. “About how you can think you can all you want, but sometimes you just can’t.”

Jack looked momentarily nonplussed - possibly, he was just trying to parse that sentence.

“That sounds like a downer of a poem,” he said finally.

“Yeah, but it was pretty funny,” said Mark.

“Trust me,” Jack said, and he kissed Mark on the mouth.

Mark kissed him back, a quick peck, and he patted Jack on the ass, because he could.

“Oo, my purity,” Jack said, and he put some exaggeration on his accent, probably just to make Mark laugh.

It worked.

* * *

The day they that they planned to do the scene, there was a loud whirring, grinding sound going through the house.

Mark, who had been reading on the couch, paused, then got up, going into the garage.

To find… Jack, drilling a hole through one of the giant jawbreakers.

“What are you doing?”

“Something top secret,” Jack said, in a scolding tone of voice. “Go back to doing what you were doing. Spoilers.”

“Spoilers? Really?”

“Really really,” said Jack, and he made a shooing motion.

“Shouldn’t you be wearing eye protection?”

Mark leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s just a jawbreaker,” said Jack, his tone mildly dismissive. “It’s not like it’s metal or something.”

“Still,” Mark said.

“Okay, okay,” said Jack, and he reached over, unplugging the drill, then going to rummage through the toolbox to put on his eye protection. “You happy?”

“Yep,” said Mark, still watching Jack drill.

“Now shoo! I’ve got shit to do!”

“Okay, okay,” said Mark, and he made his way back inside.

He’d find out what was going on eventually, right?

… hopefully.

* * *

Mark got ready for the scene.

This mainly meant that he spent an extended visit in the bathroom with the familiar red bag and some reading material, then a nice long shower, but still.

He came out of the bathroom to find Jack in the bedroom, a book in his lap, a variety of… stuff just ranged around.

“You all squeaky clean?”

“Oh yeah,” said Mark. “About as clean as I can get.”

“That’s good,” said Jack, rubbing his hands together in clear excitement. “Now… you ready?”

“I am, for whatever it is you’re offering,” Mark said, and found, with some surprise, that he actually was.

What were the chances of that huh?

“Okay,” said Jack. “Okay. So I’m gonna be covering your eyes and your mouth and your ears, but if you want me to stop or pause or anything, I want you to knock on the headboard, okay? You should be able to do that, even if you’re all tied up.”

“Right,” said Mark.

“Okay,” said Jack, and he looked Mark up and down, his expression lecherous. “Let’s… get this started.”

* * *

There was a thin piece of rope strung through the jawbreaker, and Mark eyed it, as Jack picked it up.

“Did you make a candy ball gag?”

“Yep!”

Jack was grinning, clearly delighted.

“They sell them for, like, ten bucks,” said Mark.

“Yeah, but I got the jawbreakers for _six_ bucks,” said Jack.

“And how much did the drill cost?”

“That’s different,” said Jack. “It’s not a whatsit - single use item.”

Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Open your mouth,” Jack scolded, and Mark did as instructed.

Jack put the ball into Mark’s mouth, then tied the rope around the back, tight enough that the jawbreaker was more or less stuck in place.

The candy was sweet, and had a faintly powdery feeling against his lips.

He began to suck on it clumsily almost at once, the sweetness exploding on his tongue.

He also began to drool.

“Okay,” said Jack. “How’s that?”

Mark gave a thumbs up.

“Awesome,” said Jack, and then he was… dipping his finger in something, and spreading it under Mark’s nose.

Peppermint exploded in Mark’s head, and it changed the taste of the jawbreaker.

Mark raised an eyebrow.

“That’s gonna be interesting, innit?”

Mark, not able to do much emoting, just rolled his eyes.

Jack grinned.

“Okay,” he said, and then he indicated the bed. “Gonna lie down?”

Mark lay down, and brought his arms up for them to be tied to the headboard.

And then… he was being blindfolded.

“There we go,” said Jack, his tone thoughtful. “And now, the final step.”

Headphones were put on Mark.

They were a spare pair, from one studio or another, but they covered his ears snugly, and they fit him pretty well. 

Okay. 

And then his mind was full of… noise.

Sex noises - people moaning, gasping, groaning.

Some of it was Jack - Mark could tell - but Jack had layered it.

Mark’s senses didn’t even know what to pay attention to; the sweetness of the candy, the strong scent, the noises in his ears?

His cock was already so hard that it hurt, and then there was… something touching him.

It was cold - achingly cold - and he groaned around the jawbreaker, squirming to get away.

Except he couldn’t get away, he was still being held like this, and he couldn’t do anything except lie there and take it, as the colness traced across his belly, then pressed against each nipple in turn.

It was… it was some kind of metal, he could tell that much. 

It was hard to pay attention to that - the coldness of the metal was like a little flash of light, right in his face, except it also wasn’t, because he couldn’t see anything, so it was like everything else was amplified.

He was almost struggling tugging at the rope around his wrists, but he couldn’t go anywhere.

He tried to focus on the taste of the jawbreaker, the scent of the peppermint under his nose, but it was all so much - it was enough to make his eyes roll back in his head.

The coldness as moving up and down his body now, along his belly, to his thighs, and then something cold was pressed against his balls, and they were trying to rise back up into his body, but no, they were being held in Jack’s warm hand.

Jack’s really warm hand - it felt like Jack had been holding a cup of hot tea, or maybe it was just the contrast of the warmth of his hands to the coldness of the metal.

And then the cold metal was withdrawn, thank god, and something… something ticklish was tracing across Mark’s legs.

It was very soft, and it felt… bristly.

A paint brush?

A makeup brush?

Mark was sobbing awkwardly around the jawbreaker, and there was sugary drool puddling along his jaw, to match the tears that were beginning to drip in his ears.

It was strange, not hearing himself - he hadn’t realized how much he depended on his own aural cues for certain things, but here he was, and he didn’t entirely… know if he was making any sounds, because sure, his throat was working, but did that mean that he was making noise?

His whole head was full of the sound of other people moaning and groaning and gasping.

There were wet sounds, and Mark could almost imagine Jack training his mic to his dick, as he jerked off in his studio.

Mark whined, and he thrashed, still tied up, breathing heavily, and he ran his tongue across the sweet surface of the jawbreaker, in an attempt to distract himself from the maddening, flickering touch.

The touch that was moving further up, to move around and around his nipples, and Jack cried out again, harder this time, and he was almost certain that Jack could hear it.

All of Mark’s skin was… there.

He knew that he had skin - how could he not know he had skin, when he went through life, walking around covered in the stuff.

And yet.

Something about the feather light touches made him feel his skin that much… more.

He didn’t know where the next light touch would come from, and that meant that all of his skin was on hyper alert.

He was squeezing his eyes closed so tightly that he was seeing starbursts of color in the darkness, and the sweetness was beginning to turn dull, to coat his mouth like a paste.

The peppermint wasn’t letting up - he’d be smelling it for days, at this rate.

But then there was something cold tracing the edge of his asshole, while something else was tickling along his inner thighs.

Mark whined, and someone on the recording he was listening to whined as well, and that would have been eerie, if Mark had the brain power to remember words like “eerie.”

He gasped, hard enough that he almost started coughing, because something cold was sliding into him.

Something very cold, very heavy, and made of metal.

Mark couldn’t entirely get the shape of it - he squeezed around it, and it shifted a little bit, but otherwise, nothing.

It was smooth, and it was cold, and it sat inside of him, pressed against his prostate, and that made him roll his hips some more.

Then there was something… spiky was gripping his thigh.

It wasn’t an unpleasant spiky - it was enough small spikes pressed close enough together that it didn’t do much of anything but feel odd.

But it was gripping his thigh, and then it was gripping his other thing, and he was trembling, because… there was something primordial going on.

His entire body was on edge - he didn’t know if he was going to cum, or just explode.

Could he even explode without cumming, or would that mean the same thing?

He made an amused noise, around the thing in his mouth, and there was a pause.

Then a hand was on Mark’s, and it squeezed.

Mark squeezed back. 

He was rewarded with a hand stroking through his hair, across is scalp, and that was… that was intense, because there were so many little spikes scratching gently along him, and it sent him up into even more goosebumps.

His cock twitched against his belly, and the thing in his ass shifted, just a bit, but enough to nudge other important things.

His cock was drooling so much pre that it was leaving a wet, cold spot on his belly.

There was a dip in the bed, and then Jack was sitting between Mark’s legs, and the soft, ticklish thing was brushing across Mark’s right side, while the rough, spiky thing was going across Mark’s left side.

Mark let out a long, drawn out breath, and he shuddered, going limp.

He was still primed for… everything.

The jawbreaker was beginning to wear down a little bit - he shifted it in his mouth, and got the beginnings of a new layer, which tasted like… a different type of sugar.

The peppermint was possibly burning his nasal passages, but it was so fucking worth it.

And then the noises on the recording began again - he was able to pick up a few similarities, here and there, and he moaned and sighed and sobbled along with it, as the softness and the spikiness moved along his overprimed skin.

His toes were curling, and his legs were tensing up - he was going to possibly die.

And then there was the vibrator.

He could tell it was a vibrator - it was tucked right up under his balls, and it had a small, neat head, and it was… pressing right against his prostate, this time from the outside.

And then Jack was on top of him - Jack’s bony knees pressing into his thighs, Jack’s heels against his ribs, and there was… there was heat around his cock, and tightness, slickness.

Mark moaned around the jawbreaker, and he rocked his hips forward, as the vibrator was pressed more firmly up against him, and Jack’s other hand was covered in whatever the spiky thing was, because it was squeezing Mark’s thigh.

And Mark groaned like he was in pain, his whole body arching up into the sensation, beginning to fuck into Jack.

Jack was… Jack was tight, and hot, Jack was probably moaning, and Mark almost wished he could see what was happening, except there was something that added to the intensity of it, of not being able to see anything.

There were more sensations - stroking, tickling, stinging.

At some point Jack slapped him, and that was uncomfortable, but then Jack was beginning to ride him faster, reaching down to rock the metal dildo against Mark’s prostate, and Mark was just… overcome.

His body didn’t know what to pay attention to - the sounds in his ears, the taste in his mouth, the smell filling his nose, the sensation… so it just took everything in.

It left Mark pretty much stuck, lying flat on the bed, being ridden, experiencing it all.

His own orgasm just… took him by surprise.

It broke like a branch across someone’s knee, and it washed over him like a giant wave - he cried out, as his thigh was gripped, and his cock twitched and spat out cum, deep inside of Jack, and then Jack was… pulling off.

Wait, what?

And then Jack was kneeling between his legs and Jack was… Jack was rubbing the wet head of his cock across Mark’s belly, and then there was wetness on Mark’s chest, and... Jack must have cum. 

Jack rubbed the cum into Mark’s skin, and it was silky and sticky and kind of gross, but also kind of hot.

Mark was still shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm, as Jack leaned over him, and then Mark’s hands were untied. 

Mark brought them down to rest on the bed carefully, and he flexed his fingers.

Then the blindfold was coming off, and the jawbreaker.

Mark flexed his jaw, then brought his hand up to rub the hinge of it.

“Hi,” said Jack, and he was looking a little sheepish. “How was that?”

“What was all of that?”

The toy was still inside of Mark, and it was cold and solid, still.

He was starting to seriously shake, like a leaf in a gale.

“Oh, just a vampire glove and a makeup brush,” said Jack, and he looked slightly sheepish. “Did you like it?”

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” said Mark. “Although the peppermint oil was a nice touch.”

“Thanks,” said Jack, and then he was leaning over, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and carefully wiping up the spot under Mark’s nose.

Mark wrinkled his nose, but that helped.

He sighed, and he licked his lips, with his overly sugared tongue.

“You need some serious aftercare,” Jack said, and he leaned down, kissing Mark on the mouth gently. 

“You think?”

Mark was starting to shake, his over sensitive skin practically screaming. 

The metal toy slid out of him, and he sighed, clenching around nothing 

“Oh yeah,” said Jack. “Can I convince you to take a shower?”

“I’ll put up no resistance,” Mark promised, and he tried to sit up.

And failed.

He was still shivering.

Jack lay down next to him, heedless of the cum, and he cuddled Mark, his head on Mark’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” he told Jack.

“That was amazing,” Mark admitted, and he sighed, relaxing into his skin, his eye fluttering closed.

“Thanks,” said Jack. “I’ll do even better next time.”

“Next time?”

“Are you kidding me? That was fucking amazing! How could I not want to repeat it?”

“... fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
